camping fun
by Yoh-the-bassist
Summary: S.K. characters go camping (PG in early chapters, PG13 later due to violence and language)
1. a camping we will go

this is my first fic. enjoy  
  
disclaimer: i do not own Shaman King. If I did, this would all be illustrated.  
  
Chapter 1: a camping we will go June 1. Yoh Asakura's house  
  
it sure seemed normal, manta on his way over, yoh in a good mood, despite his workload. Yoh was currently mowing the lawn (push mower)  
today was unusual, in spite of the above description. Anna walked over to yoh, pulled his headphones off (full blast as usual) and said "yoh, you deserve a break." seeing his puzzled expression she elaborated " that's why i booked me, you, and manta into a summer camp." his skeptic expression became more intense "come on, it'll be fun!" she said as she flashed him a rare smile. yoh couldn't help feeling even happier. he hugged her close. she did the same. this was another moment Yoh wished could last longer, but it was cut short. her smile extinguished when she heard manta at the door. yoh was the only one she wanted to smile for, for now anyway.  
"hey Yoh, its me!" said manta so yoh could tell it's him, since he's too short to be seen through the peephole. yoh abandoned the mower and walked over to the door from the backyard. Before manta could say anything, yoh said "hey manta, how do you feel about camping?" "OK, i guess." replied manta. "good, since me, you, and Anna are all going camping! go home now, pack and be back here by 7:00 PM. were leaving tomorrow morning, but you are welcome here tonight."  
"Oh yeah, while manta's gone, GET TO WORK ON THE DISHES. AND THOSE PUSHUPS AREN'T GOING TO DO THEMSELVES." after that little outburst, Yoh tripled his pace. he quickly changed his CD to industrial metal (he claims the grinding rhythms make him speed up), static-x to be exact, and got started on the dishes and finished in record time. he was halfway into his 250 pushups when manta came back. as he walked in, yoh burst into hysterical laughter. Manta's backpack was bigger than he was. Anna almost couldn't contain her laughter. after calming down, Yoh got up to help manta with his pack. after finishing that task, he returned to his exercises. then, he saw that shine in Anna's eyes that always means that she has an idea. "manta, go sit on Yoh's back until he finishes his exercises. the added weight will make him stronger." it was still pretty easy for Yoh, since Manta was only 80cm tall and weighed less than 50 pounds.  
three hours and two slightly burnt attempts at dinner (cooked by yoh), they had nothing else to do but watch movies and do nothing. "Jackass the movie" was on payperview. Yoh bought it as his treat. even after the first stunt everyone was lying on the floor in fits of laughter, yes, even Anna. Amidamaru was watching too. "is watching a group of men torturing themselves really that funny?" "yep sure is" said yoh, doubled up with laughter. it only took a few more minutes for Amidamaru to see Yoh's point of view. "if we had this back in my day, who knows what would happen? people probably wouldn't have fought so many wars, but still would have gotten hurt." said Amidamaru just as Bam slid down the bowling lane on a skateboard. This made them all laugh even harder. the fact that Bam got hit squarely between the legs with a ball didn't help relieve them from their fits of hysteria either.  
the movie ended, they played monopoly. Yoh won, for he was the most ruthless buyer. order of losses: manta (he was too conservative), Amidamaru (he didn't quite get the concept: this game didn't exist in his day), and Anna (she spent all her money).  
"Manta, you get to use the extra bedroom. its all the way down the upstairs hall, to the left." said Anna. "the futon is in the closet" added Yoh as he tossed an orange in the air. "g'night manta" "g'night Yoh" Anna and Yoh went up to their room and manta went to the guest room, which was formerly Anna's room. Anna and Yoh had gotten closer and closer over the years, for they now slept in the same futon, sometimes in each other's arms. the sound of 2 cans of soda and a TV turning on at the same time. there was another TV in each of the rooms. Yoh took of his headphones and hung them by a hook above his head. "oh man i just cant wait until tomorrow." said Yoh. "me neither. this is going to be fun" and saying that, Anna gave a big smile, a truly rare sight. Yoh scooted over to her and held her close in his right arm. they sat and watched TV. "boy, Americans sure have weird humor" said Yoh. Anna agreed. they were watching American TV via satellite. Anna inched just a little closer. Yoh didn't notice. Anna didn't notice Manta at the door, patiently waiting. Yoh looked at Anna. she looked back. they inched closer and closer. first they just brushed lips, but then the kiss grew more and more passionate. they still didn't notice manta, they were lost in their own little world. "ah-ah-ACHOO!!!" now they noticed manta. "YAAHHH!" Anna screamed. Yoh just kind of stared. "uh, sorry Yoh, but what time are we leaving?" "9:00 am and please for the love of god knock next time" said Yoh. "sorry" "now please go back to the guest room" said Anna. "I'm sorry" said Yoh after manta left. "no, don't apologize, its not your fault." "You're right, good night Anna" said yoh. "good night Yoh" and they kissed again, this time uninterrupted. Yoh turned on his music on his stereo (not his headphones). Yoh and Anna fell asleep in each others arms listening to "Steal this Album" by system of a down pepperoni and green pepper, mushrooms, olives chives pepperoni and green pepper, mushrooms, olives chives need therapy, therapy advertising causes need therapy, therapy advertising causes.....  
  
what do you think? cheesy hunh? the last paragraph, which is chock full of YohXAnna fluff, is pure cheese, but i might be mistaken. please correct me if I am mistaken on the quality of the last paragraph. please r+r no flames, this is a newbie writing here. 


	2. Are we there yet?

OK, my last chapter sucked. I hope this one's better.  
  
chapter 2: are we there yet?  
  
It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining through the windows onto Yoh and Anna. It shined in Yoh's eyes causing him to say "mmmff. five more minutes mommy." "What did you say? Wake up!" and with that, she put his headphones over his ears and turned it on full. "YAAAHHH!!! don't hit me grandpa!!!" he yelled as the music blasted into his ears. he calmed down, realizing his grandpa was nowhere near and got dressed. Yoh tried to make eggs and toast, but they burned. After breakfast, Yoh asked Manta "Hey, Manta, how much of last night do you remember?" "All of it." "Even the part where me and Anna.." "yes." "shit!" "don't worry Yoh." Manta made the "my lips are zipped" gesture meaning it was their secret. The rest of the morning slid by without much incident. Everyone piled into a greyhound bus, after waiting at the station for 2 hours. Yoh, Anna and Manta were all packed into the same row. "Hey, Anna I want the window seat." said Yoh. "no, i get the seat. you sit in the middle." "Ok, fine you get the window." From the back of the bus, they heard "NO BAKA, I GET THE WINDOW CHAIR. NOW GET THE HELL UP HORO HORO!!!!" everyone on the bus stared, except for Yoh, Anna, and Manta. They turned to each other and simultaneously said "Ren". Yoh turned around and yelled "REN X HORO HORO!!". Ren shot Yoh a very evil look. the bus trip was unbearably slow. Horo Horo saw this as the perfect opportunity to have some "fun". "Hey driver man, are we there yet?" Getting no reply, he repeated "Are we there yet?" Still no reply. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" no one could take much more of this. Finally Ren snapped. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BAKA. YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!!!" everyone on the bus stared. Parents covered their kids' ears. Amidamaru tried to figure out the meanings of the obscenities Ren just yelled. Horo Horo shut up. "about fuckin time someone said that. I'm just sorry that it wasn't me." Anna whispered to Yoh. Yoh just nodded. He looked nervous, but he was fighting the urge to laugh hysterically.  
"I know, lets play a game. Manta, i spy something spiky" said Yoh. "ooh ooh, uh, a sea urchin." Yoh fainted anime-style. "no try again." "uh, that spike strip on the road we narrowly avoided" "WHAT? holy shit, let me see." said Anna as she stared out the window to see a car chase. "not quite" "uh Ren's hair." "perfect. your turn Manta" "i see something red" "uh, that apple there" guessed Yoh. "no, why don't you try, Anna." "police lights." "yes." "OK, Anna's turn." Anna started the round. "i spy something purple" "that pimp's suit?" asked Yoh. "yes you win. lets play later I'm tired." said Anna. "so am i because a certain itako woke me up." said Yoh. Anna had no comment. Anna and yoh slept for the rest of the ride.  
  
so, any better than my last chapter? please, r&r. Note: Amidamaru was on the bus, he just didn't say much. 


	3. Arrival

message from Yoh(the editor): OK, i know what you're thinking. where's the action? it says this is an action/adventure fan fic. So where's the action? Do not get discouraged, the fight scenes will come in a few chapters (a big one may be coming up in the next chapter) But for now, hang on and enjoy this chapter.  
  
chapter 3: arrival  
  
Yoh and Anna fell asleep on the bus. Surprising, really, because Ren was yelling even more obscenities at Horo Horo. Manta couldn't get to sleep. Manta would tell Ren off, but frankly, Ren scares him. "Hmmm, they sure look cute together." thought Manta as he looked at Yoh and Anna snuggled up together for warmth. "This bus is fucking cold!" said Ren. Horo Horo didn't notice, for he was an ice elemental warrior. "zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" was all Yoh said.  
The bus slowed down suddenly, sending Yoh flying out of his chair. "NO!! I DON'T WANNA!!" "What are you rambling on about now?" asked Anna, who had miraculously remained in her seat. Getting off the bus was a challenge. It all started as Horo Horo tried to fight his way off the bus carrying a snowboard. Bad idea. He hit Ren in the head. Seeing this happen, parents issued earplugs to their kids in advance. "WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT FUCKING THING, BAKA!! WITH THAT KIND OF CONTROL, YOU PROBABLY COULDN'T NAVIGATE THE GRAND CANYON IN A MOTHER FUCKING ROWBOAT!!" yelled Ren from the ground. This was officially Ren's 5th outburst. He was very irritable because Horo Horo ran into his room and jumped on him to wake him up. A reenactment: "GOOD MOOORRNNING RENNNN!!!" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU HORO HORO!!" Poor Horo Horo was going to need therapy after all of Ren's verbal abuse. Yoh almost lost his shirt (after all it is unbuttoned) in the crowd. Anna got off OK. After five minutes, Manta emerged, black and bruised. He had footprints and dirt all over. "Why the hell do I have to be so short?" "Manta, what happened?" asked Yoh. "Everyone tripped over me. I've been trampled" said Manta shortly before fainting. "Great, now we're going to have to carry him and his pack." "What do you mean 'we'" said Anna. "oh, man. this sucks."  
Yoh carried Manta and both their packs. Anna followed. They were sent to table #18. Only one person bothered to greet Yoh and Anna. "Dude, did you know there's a spirit following you?" "Yeah, I knew that. His name is-wait a minute! You can see Amidamaru?" "Yeah. Wow, I've finally met someone else who can see spirits. My name's Tai*. I'm a shaman. What's your name?" "My name is Yoh and i'm also a shaman. This is Anna. The dude I'm carrying is Manta. "Hunh? someone say my name?" Manta had woken up. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys. You're all at camp number 18, right? Same as table?" "Yep." "cool."  
Everyone finished lunch and set up camp. "Wow, cool. We get cabins and bunks! I call top!" said Yoh. "Alright, it says here there's a camp- wide campfire at 7:00 pm." said Anna. "OK, that's cool, but I wanna sleep until then." said Yoh. "What's a bunk bed?" asked Amidamaru, being only used to futons. "Only if I get top bunk too." said Anna. "Only if there's room, I already called it." "I'm fine with the bottom." said Manta. Yoh was asleep before he hit the mattress. The warmth of Anna next to him only sent him into a deeper sleep. Manta lay awake. "Fire at 7:00. Four hours to kill." Master Yoh, Tai is at the door." said Amidamaru. Anna sat up. "Don't bother, there's no waking him now." Amidamaru went back to the door and explained to Tai that Yoh was, uh, busy (asleep). "This is going to be a long week." thought Manta.  
  
*note from Yoh (editor): This Tai is different from the Tai in digimon. Please don't imagine Tai Kamiya in this character's place. That's not what I meant when I created this character. Amidamaru will play a larger role in the future. For now, he isn't a very important character. 


	4. Ren and Hao

Chapter 4: Ren and Hao  
  
Back in Renland (Ren's camp), "Horo Horo, the bags go there, baka." "Stop calling me baka!" "would you prefer 'shit head'?" "Baka is fine." "It's hot in this cabin. I'm going for a walk." said Ren. "Come back soon!" called Horo Horo. "Good. Unspoiled wilderness. It's not that often you see this nowadays. This planet is too defiled." As he said that, he was pulled into a hollow tree. "Hello Ren" said Hao. Ren would have called for Bason, but he was knocked out before he could.  
"Yoh, are you awake?" said Tai. "That's it." The yellow-haired shaman jumped up on the top bunk only to be surprised by what he saw. "What the-aaahh!!" Tai fell off the top bunk. That woke Yoh up. "Tai! What the hell are you doing up here?" "I have a better question for you! What is she doing in your bunk?" "If you really must know, she is my fiancee." "nuh-uh!" "yep arranged marriage." "dude! she's hot" "that's what everyone I've met says." "Wait, did you say arranged marriage? Do you actually love her?" "Yes, I do. Now that you know, you are sworn to secrecy. Everyone else would have a field day with this." "Can she see Amidamaru?" "Everyone in this room can."  
Ren woke up inside the hollow stump with Hao standing over him. "You're awake." "What do you want Hao?" "I need a puppet." Hao then proceeded to hypnotize Ren into a deep trance. "You will find and kill Yoh Asakura and take his spiritual yojimbo, Amidamaru. You will then deliver Amidamaru to me." commanded Hao. "Yes master Hao." said Ren in a dull monotone. "Now go and find Yoh. He should be at the big campfire any minute."  
"Yay! Fire time!" said Tai. "Feeling better Anna?" The itako nodded in reply. Everyone took their seats so the fire could begin. Suddenly, a white sphere flew into the fire. A sleeping gas bomb. It knocked everyone except Yoh, Anna, Manta, and Tai out. "VORPAL DANCE!!!!!" yelled Ren. His attack missed and sliced the nearest canoe rack cleanly in half. Yoh found two scrap metal poles. "INTEGRATE! AMIDAMARU!" Yoh stood in the stance that made Amidamaru famous. It was a shaman standoff. "Holy shit!! This is the first time I've seen a shaman fight." said Tai. "This isn't going to be pretty if it goes anything like last time they fought" said Manta "Wait look at his Ren's eyes! He's under mind-control or something." observed Anna.  
"What do you want, Ren?" asked Yoh. "I'm under orders to take your samurai spirit!" answered Ren. "Oh, not this bullshit again." said Yoh. "GO BASON!!!!!" yelled Ren, armed with his kwon dao. "READY AMIDAMARU?" called Yoh, still in Amidamaru's special stance.  
"HYAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" was the battle cry that arose from both shamans as they charged at each other, weapons ready to strike.  
to be continued... 


	5. Yoh vs Ren

Note from Yoh: Hey again. This chapter introduces a new feature: Music Cues!. Now, whenever I see fit, I will write the name of a band or composer and the song that fits the scene. Example: [play Green Day: Longview.]. Band name first, then song. When I think the song should cut out, I will write [stop Longview]. To fully enjoy this fic, please listen to the songs mentioned in the music cues when they tell you to. Clear enough? Good. Now here's the chapter.  
Disclaimer I do not own: shaman king, Rurouni Kenshin(you'll find out), Green Day, Linkin Park, System of a Down, Static-X, or much else mentioned in this fic.  
I DO own CD's of Linkin Park, Static-X, and System of a Down, but not the bands themselves.  
  
Chapter 5: Yoh vs. Ren  
  
[play Linkin Park: Faint]  
  
"HYAAAHHH!!!" both shamans yelled. They met in midair. The pole in Yoh's right hand met with Ren's kwon dao. Ren swung and missed. Yoh kicked. His foot met with the side of Ren's head. Ren was thrown to the ground. "man..." said Tai. Manta just stared. It had only been a minute and this was already more intense than their last fight. Ren wasn't beaten yet. He swung his kwon dao at Yoh. The blade missed, but the wooden shaft hit him upside the head. Yoh was sent to the ground, his left sandal flew off somewhere. Remembering he was wearing wooden sandals, Yoh got up and swung at Ren with the two poles. Ren jumped parried. Just the signal Yoh needed. He kicked the sandal at Ren, hitting him squarely between the eyes. Ren once again forced the kwon dao at Yoh, only to be blocked by the pole in Yoh's left hand. The free pole Yoh held flew at Ren's torso but Ren leapt out of the way.  
Hao was getting fed up. "I think I'll push Ren to his limits of performance" Ren dodged yet another pole swipe from Yoh. "You have been an excellent adversary, but now, Yoh, it is time to die. 100% INTEGRATION" "Oh shit!!" yelled Anna. "VORPAL DANCE!!" This time, Yoh couldn't fully dodge. The attack met with his left shoulder, sending a crimson spray into the air. [stop Faint] The ground turned red around where Yoh lay. Anna and Manta were in shock. All Yoh could manage was a groan. Ren was moving in for the kill when Tai yelled out "That's enough." Ren froze and watched as Tai pulled out a memorial tablet. "I SUMMON YOU KENSHIN HIMURA!!!" [play Static-X: This is not] Tai picked up one of the poles Yoh used. "INTEGRATE! KENSHIN!!" Tai charged at Ren and swung the pole with blinding speed. Ren barely ducked in time. The pole came streaking above his head. Ren attacked thinking Tai had left himself open to attack. Tai moved the pole at blinding speed to parry the attack. Tai blocked the kwon dao so hard, Ren lost it and the weapon flew off and lodged itself in a nearby cliff. Tai had Ren cornered. [stop This is Not] Hao, who was controlling Ren was getting pissed. Yoh sat up and said "unhhh. All that training and you still only hit my shoulder. Damn, same one as last time too." Yoh was in the progress of tying his shirt around his shoulder and torso. Ren kicked Tai out of the way and grabbed his kwon dao. Yoh picked up his pole and motioned to Tai to get behind Ren while Yoh attacked from the front. Ren sensed this and jumped out of the way leaving Yoh and Tai to collide. Ren landed and withdrew his attacking pose. [play System of a Down: Suite Pee] "Two on two isn't quite fair. Therefore, DOPPLEGANGER SPLIT!!!" Another Ren appeared beside the real one. "I don't fucking believe it. This skill is beyond Ren's level. Ren is definitely possessed. Both Rens ran at Yoh and Tai. "I'll take the one on the left." said Tai. Yoh nodded. The real Ren swung the kwon dao at Yoh. Yoh hit him in the head with a pole while jumping over the kwon dao. Ren was out cold. "Too easy" said Yoh as he picked up the kwon dao. "Tai" called Yoh and tossed the shaman the weapon. Tai parried an attack from the fake Ren and returned it with ease. The blade cut through the copy. The false Ren disappeared in a flash of light. [stop Suite Pee when tempo changes right after "die her philosophy, die"] "We gotta get rid of this thing!" said Tai, referring to the kwon dao in his hands. Yoh picked up Ren, just as Horo Horo woke up. "What the fuck just happened?" asked Horo Horo. "Ren went crazy" answered Yoh. "Let's get him to the cabin"  
In Yoh's campsite, Ren woke up in the bottom bunk. "Hey, baka, where am I?" "You are in my cabin." said Yoh. "I'm going back to campsite #33. Come on Horo Horo." Ren left the campsite. "Hey, Tai, do you have any bandages?" "Sure do. I'll get them" Yoh took the shirt off his shoulder. It had been used as a bandage stand-in. The shoulder was ripped and the shirt had fresh bloodstains covering it. "Yuck! I may as well throw this thing away! I have 10 more of this shirt anyway." "Here." said Tai. As he was dressing his wound, Yoh asked "Hey Tai, your main spirit is the legendary battosai?" "Yep." "I am no longer the battosai" said Kenshin. Kenshin and Amidamaru were getting to know each other better. "This was your first real shaman fight? You're good!" "I train often." The bandages were put on just a few seconds earlier, but traces of red were already bleeding through. "Well, I'm tired, how about you Anna?" "Very." "OK, lets sleep." Yoh and Anna got in the top bunk. "g'night Tai" "See you in the morning Yoh." "g'night Manta"  
"Even with those bloodstained bandages, he still looks cute while he's asleep." thought Anna. Anna had no trouble falling asleep next to Yoh, even though he had bloody bandages covering his shoulder and chest. Tai fell asleep instantly. His first shaman fight wore him down. Kenshin and Amidamaru discussed how Japan changed between their time periods.  
  
So, how are the battles? too descriptive? Note from Yoh: This Kenshin is, in fact, the same Kenshin as in Rurouni Kenshin. He is dead, so he is Tai's main spirit. Got a problem with that? Oh, yeah. Sorry if Anna's a little OOC in the last paragraph. R&R. 


	6. Eggs, bedsheets, and orange jumpsuits

chapter 6: Eggs, bedsheets, and orange jumpsuits.  
  
Yoh woke up when Tai came into his cabin. "Hey, Yoh, everyone in the campsite wants you to cook." "Five more minutes..." groaned Yoh. [play Incubus: Glass] He wanted to sleep more. He ached all over and there was a sharp pain in his shoulder and torso. Apparently Ren had slashed him across the chest too, for there was a sharp, burning pain under the bandages. "You need to get up now, Yoh." "Fine.." Yoh tried to stand up, but it ended up as a flop. He happened to flop over the side of the bunk, falling flat on his face. But wait, there's more. He had become entangled in the sheets. Anna was also caught in the sheets. When Yoh fell, he dragged Anna with him. Anna fell on top of him. Naturally, the fall woke Anna up. "Uh...good morning Anna." "What are we doing on the floor?" "Uh, I, uh, fell" "Why did I fall?" Anna asked, rather irritably. "We were both caught in the sheets." answered Yoh. "Anna, could you please get off of me? I need to make the breakfast" "Hai, and take it easy, this week is your break. Especially after what happened last night. Does it still hurt?" "Hai, there is a sharp burning pain where the blade hit." "Just take it easy." "OK" said Yoh as he attempted to pull on an orange t- shirt while causing minimal pain. [stop: Glass]  
"OK, here are the eggs, start cookin'." said Sasuke, another member of camp #18. Halfway into cooking the eggs, Yoh had an announcement: "crap! uh, I hope nobody minds scrambled as opposed to full eggs. Hey Tai, whats with you? You look just like Naruto!" Yoh was right. Tai was wearing orange pants, an orange shirt, and a silver and blue headband holding back his spiky yellow hair. Hearing Yoh's comment, Tai picked up a piece of charcoal and drew three lines on his cheeks, almost like whiskers. "Now I look like Naruto." Yoh couldn't help laughing. In the process, his hand brushed the hot skillet. "OW what the fuck?" yelled Yoh. Already, two blisters appeared on the burn site. "Can someone else cook? I need to go dunk my hand in cold water." At that, he ran off to the bathroom and turned on the sink.  
In Ren's camp, Ren was about to get a very rude awakening. Horo Horo jumped on top of Ren. "GOOD MORNING REN-REN!!!" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU HORO HORO YOU DUMBASS!!!" Horo Horo is going to need tons of therapy after all of Ren's verbal and physical abuse.  
Lunch. Yoh's second favorite meal of the day (then again, he didn't really have a favorite meal, they were all equal to him). He read the menu board at the cafeteria. Breakfast was made at the campsite. Lunch and dinner were in the cafeteria. [play Alien Ant Farm: Movies] "Today's lunch is ramen. It's your lucky day, Naruto." "Oh ha ha ha." said Tai. Everyone got their lunch. Just as Tai began to eat, Yoh said "Now you look even more like Naruto, shoveling ramen in your mouth like that." Anna laughed out loud for once. "Who's Naruto?" asked Amidamaru. "I'll explain later" said Yoh. Tai still had the charcoal marks on his face. [stop: Movies]  
  
note from Yohany ideas? please e-mail me. check my profile for e-mail adress(duh) what do you think of Kenshin being Tai's spirit? 


	7. Cold

Chapter 7: Cold  
Yoh hated cold. Heat was tolerable. But cold stole your heat and left you shivering. He was very displeased with the showers that night. He turned the knob and jumped under the spray expecting a nice, warm cascade of water. He was instead greeted by an ice-cold flurry of water. "SHIT, MY FREEZER'S WARMER THAN THIS!!" exclaimed Yoh as he jumped out of the cold spray. The water got into his wound and made it hurt worse. "Whoever wrote the hokey-pokey must have been taking a cold shower." said Yoh. "What do you mean by that?" asked Tai. "Quite simple really. To at least keep from freezing, put your right hand in, put your right hand out, put your right hand in and shake it all about. You put it in to get it wet, and pull it out because the water's cold. Put it back in to get acclimated to the water, and shake it to keep warm." "Oh, I get it."  
After that, Yoh just couldn't sleep. He ventured out to the table to play cards. "Uh, go fish?" suggested Tai (or Naruto, as Yoh had taken to calling him*) "What the hell? We aren't even playing go fish. Where the fuck did you get that from? Mistaking go fish for blackjack like that..." said Anna. Anna was a little irritated. Almost every boy at camp had made at least some pitiful attempt to ask Anna out on a date. Yoh pitied them. The ones who asked in the late afternoon had their face greeted by the palm of her hand. "Uh, royal flush?" asked Tai. "No, baka, you bust. Royal flush is from poker." "Let's play that then." said Tai. "I give up. I'm going to bed." replied Anna. "Poker then?" asked Tai. "Sure."  
[play Linkin Park: hit the floor]  
"You're awake." Horo Horo woke up to find Hao standing by his bunk. "What the fuck are you doing here? If you want to rape me, that's just-" "I'M NOT GOING TO RAPE YOU!!! baka." "Oh, good. Good night." "I am not finished with you. God, how does Ren deal with you?" "I dunno.." "Anyway, you're going to do what Ren failed at doing. Get Kenshin while you're at it." "Now do you want this for here or to go?" added Horo Horo. "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!! YOU ARE TO GO AND STEAL AMIDAMARU AND KENSHIN!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR??" "I don't wanna..." "Fine. I'll make you." Hao possesed Horo Horo. Horo Horo was now Hao's puppet. [stop: hit the floor]  
  
[play Foo Fighters: times like these]  
"Well, I give you an A for effort, Tai." Tai lost every single rule. He even tried to play hearts using the rules for solitaire. "Maybe cards isn't for you" said Manta. "Well, good night Yoh." "Good night. Naruto" said Yoh. "G'night." said Manta. Yoh climbed into bed next to Anna. Anna sensing his warm prescence, she moved her head onto his good(right) shoulder. "I see, you don't need a pillow as long as I'm here. I'm okay with that." thought Yoh.  
Anna woke up in the middle of the night. She had a particularly bad dream. Sensing Yoh's presence next to her, she calmed down. "Everything's fine if he's here. It's easy to fall asleep next to him, even in cold weather like this. [stop: times like these] What the fuck? Snow in June?" said Anna as she looked out the window. "Snow? Yoh, wake up! Something's just not right...."  
  
How's the chapter's ending? Suspense? Stupid? Obvious?  
  
How is the idea behind music cues?  
  
Bear with me, this fic does have an ending, eventually. After this, it's my next big project, an AU-ish fic called "Battle of the Bands" 


	8. The ice shaman cometh

Chapter 8: The ice-shaman cometh  
  
"Yoh, wake up, it's snowing. Something's severely fucked up." said Anna. "Huh, whaa?" muttered Yoh drowsily. "Snow! What the fuck?" said Yoh suddenly, haven been woken up further by the cold. "Go check it out." ordered Anna. Yoh pulled on a shirt and a sweatshirt. "Didn't think I'd need this thing." commented Yoh. He ran outside to find someone waiting for him.  
"Horo Horo, what the fuck are you doing here?" "Same reason Ren attacked, baka." said Horo Horo in a voice unlike his own. The snow fell harder as the two shamans drew their weapons. "Just to prove how weak and stupid you are, I'm not even going to use a spirit against you." said Horo Horo. "Sure, I may be a little dim, but I'm not weak!" yelled Yoh. "INTEGRATE AMIDAMARU!" said Yoh, who was brandishing two more poles as if they were swords. Horo Horo held out his snowboard like a broadsword.  
[play CKY: genesis 12a]  
Horo Horo attacked first. He conjured a spike made of ice and threw it like a shuriken. Yoh deflected with ease and charged Horo Horo with a two-pole slash. Yoh missed and Horo Horo knocked him upside the head with his board. He then launched another ice spike at Yoh. Yoh dropped from his sitting position to dodge the ice. It missed his head, but his headphones flew off when he dropped and were pinned to the tree by the spike. "Thanks Horo Horo, now my ears will freeze without those." "Silence! DIE!!!!!" yelled Horo Horo as he hit Yoh with the snowboard. "Wait, you expect to kill me with a snowboard?" said Yoh from the ground. "No, I knock you to the ground and freeze you." With that, Horo Horo whacked Yoh with the board and sent him flying clear across the camp. Just then, Tai was drowsily making his way back from the bathroom, oblivious to the snow. "Tai! Get Horo Horo!!" "OK. Integrate Kenshin!" "You again!!!" "Uh, hi." The snow fell even harder.  
"All in the same camp. Now I will take Kenshin." said Horo Horo. "Whatta load of shit!" said Tai. "Don't talk to me like that!! Now DIE BATTOSAI!!!!" yelled Horo Horo as he threw more ice at Tai. Tai grabbed the umbrella and spun it. The spinning action blocked all eight ice shurikans. Tai dropped the umbrella and picked up a larger pole. Immediately, Horo Horo swung for Tai. Tai blocked and attacked low, which Horo Horo jumped over with ease. Tai finally muttered "No shame in retreat. YOH! RUN!"  
Horo Horo gave chase, paving a road of ice on which he boarded after Yoh and Tai. Why they chose to run downhill is beyond me. "Hey, why are you running from that dumbass? Why not from me when I was possesed?" said Ren, holding, yep you guessed it, a glass of milk. "Because you can't freeze us!" said Yoh. "And because the author said so." added Tai. "You've got a point Tai" said Yoh, dodging an icecicle.  
After about five minutes, (genesis 12a loops since it's instrumental) Yoh and Tai finally got the sense and whacked Horo Horo over the head with their poles, sending him to the ground. "I guess you could say he's...out cold. Haha get it cold?" "Shut up Tai, that's not very funny. Bad timing." said Yoh. "I'll take the big dumbass." said Ren, still holding his glass of milk. [end: genesis 12a]  
"OK, let's try to avoid more fights." said Tai, clearly freezing his ass off. "OK, that's fine. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in...four hours at breakfast. 8:00 am." "See ya." said Tai as he walked back to his cabin, followed by Kenshin. "Come on, lets go." "Hai, Yoh-dono."  
"Who was it?" asked Anna. "It was only Horo Horo. He was possesed." "OK." "I should have known it was Horo Horo. Snowing in June." said Yoh as he climbed back in the bunk with Anna.  
He woke up a half hour later in a cold sweat. "It's Hao. He's behind this." "WHAT?" said Anna. "Go back to sleep now. Tell Manta in the morning."  
"SHIT! All my attempts failed. I'll try again when Tai and Yoh are separated." said Hao. "Then I will succeed. I will try again in a month's time. For now, I'm leaving Yoh alone." (insert maniacal laughter here).  
  
OK, no more Hao. Still action, just no Hao. No Hao means end is in sight!!! To find out about all the bands who's music I post in cues, go to: entertainment.msn.com To find out about today's band, click on the music link on the home page and enter a search for: CKY. 


	9. Night Moves

In the past year, I canned the battle of the bands idea 'cuz it was pure crap. I will be writing for other titles as well. Especially Naruto. Anyway, here is...  
  
Chapter 9: Night Moves  
  
Midnight on Wednesday. . Yoh felt terrible. "Ooh, maybe I shouldn't have drank the water from the stream. I know they said it would give me beaver fever, but I didn't think they were serious. Ohhhh, bombs away." SPLAT!!! "Ohhh, much better. Noooo! My crap's hot!!! It burns, it burns us!!!!". It didn't help that the toilet paper was like sandpaper. By the time Yoh finished, his ass was red and raw. He awkwardly shuffled back to the cabin.  
  
"Hey Manta, wake up!" "Uhh...Whattizzit?" asked Manta, who was clearly not awake. "Got any immodium?" asked Yoh, who suddenly felt the need to go again. Fortunately, the urge passed. "Sure and- Oh, god, you didn't drink the stream, did you?" "........uh......" was all Yoh managed. "Here, take the whole damn box!" exclaimed Manta. "Thanks"  
  
Tai couldn't sleep. He looked out the window and saw Kenshin teaching Amidamaru the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu sword style. He wasn't making much progress. Kenshin was frustrated because he didn't want to teach anyone such a bloodstained technique, much less one he used as Battosai. He was only teaching it because Amidamaru bugged him until ht did. Tai saw their swords collide, Kenshin effortlessly blocking Amidamaru's futile attemts at utilizing Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu with his sakabato. Kenshin deflected the attack and countered, smacking Amidamaru right in the groin. Surprisingly, Amidamaru dropped to the ground and writhed in pain, although no damage was done, since he was already dead and couldn't actually be physically injured. Apparently, he could still feel. "Hmmm,,,what do you know, ghosts can touch each other." Tai thought to himself.  
  
play: Outkast- Hey Ya!  
  
Horo Horo, Ren, Jun, and Ryu ( the latter two came late) were sitting around a table playing............(drum roll).....................................................the tension's killing you, isn't it...............................................(TA-DAH) strip poker. So, far, no one had lost, except for Horo Horo, who was sitting in his underwear. "Nooooo, I fold!" said Horo Horo. "You can't fold, you already said you were in" said Ryu angrily. "Waaaah! It's just a pair of twos." " Royal Flush" said Jun. "NOOOOOO!" cried Horo Horo who sadly took off his underwear. There he sat in the cold, butt naked and obviously freezing his ass off. "Owww. My balls are shrinking and this bench is giving me splinters. Can't I at least put on a jacket?" "No, unless you want to lose that too." Said Ren, who knocked over his glass by turning too quickly. "Aww, fuck." he said. "Oh, come on, Ren, it's no use crying over spilled milk..." said Jun.  
  
On a distant cliff, Hao was busy pissing off a cliff, trying to spell his name at the bottom.  
  
Beaver Fever is a nasty sickness characterized by violent diarrhea. If Yoh really had it, he would practically be living on the toilet.  
  
I inadvertently lied when I said there'd be no more Hao. There will be a big final battle, of sorts, with sword fighting and cool music. But first, you gotta sit through at least one more boring pointless chapter.  
  
I am iron man. Doo doo doo doo doo doo vote for me... 


End file.
